One More Chance
by DeathBatBabe97
Summary: After Sjin teaches Kim the ropes of the farm, he introduces her to the compound. Sips however, isn't too fond of the idea. All he wants is for Sjin is to come back. How will it work out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, babes. This is probably going to be an ongoing series, and I'm happy to keep it going if you guys like it. **

**Stay fluffy. **

**-D**

Sips scoffed, looking out of the window of his penthouse, which was at the top of the SipsCo. corporate building on the compound. He couldn't believe that Sjin was spending so much time with Kim, and now he wanted to bring over here. Here! His home! It was lonely enough, with Sjin not being there, but with Kim there, listening to her conquests with Sjin, it would be unbearable to listen to.

He knew he couldn't work her like he had his business partner, he would get angry.

"I'll just have to tell them she'll have to find somewhere else to learn. Maybe Duncan would be able to take her." murmured Sips to himself, extremely irritated.

Hearing the ding of the elevator as it opened, Sips put on a brave smile, walking out of his room, and meeting the two at the elevator.

"Hey, guys. It's been a while, eh?"

Sjin beamed at his partner as he pulled Kim along, sliding his hand around her lower back as they met.

"Yeah! I know. It's nice to see everything again." He cleared his throat, "So this is Kim, you've obviously met her before."

Kim grinned, her almost sickening happiness agitating Sips, who was trying his best not to ask for Sjin back and send Kim off.

"Duh, you big dummy, of course I've met her before. So what was it you guys are here for again?" inquired Sips, his stomach churning as the young girl continued to smile.

Sjin's happiness never bothered Sips like this. Sips was always happy around Sjin; Very content. When Sjin smiles, it's like any anger or sadness that was bottled up inside of him disappeared. But with Sjin gone, farming, it's only gotten worse.

"Well, Kim has been learning a lot at my place and I figured after all of the farming, she might want a change of scenery. More pipes and things."

Sips stomach settled a bit as Sjin's white teeth lit up the top floor.

"I don't know, Sjin. I've really gotten everything under control. Guy and his buddies are really working their asses off. It's going great!" lied Sips. He just wanted to get on his knees and beg for Sjin back.

"Oh, please Sips. You could teach me the ropes and things. Just for a little while, I'll leave after I get the hang of it. I promise." Kim pleaded, eager to work at the compound.

Sips looked from the girl, to his partner, melting in those chocolate brown eyes of his momentarily. He sighed.

"I guess. But only for a little while."

Kim squealed, overjoyed. Sips flinched as the girl hugged him tightly.

"Okay, okay, you'll need to get to work immediately. Just let me finish a few things up here first."

She nodded, getting into the elevator and going downstairs, leaving the two men together.

"I really appreciate what you're doing, Sips. She's a hard worker, really. Just a little...energetic sometimes." Sjin thanked.

Sips shrugged as if it were nothing, but really, his own personal Hell had just begun. Sjin hugged Sips tightly, relieving the dread for a moment.

"I missed ya, Sips."

"I missed you too, you big babby."

Sjin cracked a small smile before hopping onto the elevator and descending down the tall building.

"Great..." Sips growled to himself, "Just great."

Sips opened the door to his penthouse, gathering his tools and leaving, going down the elevator to meet Kim. The elevator dinged again, Kim right in front of it. Sips slammed into her, his train of thought completely off track.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Sips groaned as he tumbled on top of Kim.

"S-Sorry, Sips! I didn't think that'd happen!" Kim apologized, scrambling to pick up her new bosses tools for him.

The cross man got up, dusting himself off and picking up the tools.

"It's fine...just go to the storage facility and start digging out the sand."

"Sand?"

"All the pipes turned to sand when we switched over to Yogcraft. It messed everything up and I haven't gotten around to it. After that's hooked up, we'll be good to go."

"I'll get right on it!" Kim said, running out of the building, passed the pool, and to the storage facility, immediately getting her shovel out and began digging away at the sand.

"Oh hey, little fella! What do you do?" she asks, poking one of the iron golems.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to!" squeals Kim, continuing her job. She began humming a soft tune as she cleared out the sand, Sips watching her from the steps of the corporate building.

"He was right, she is hard working..." he groaned as his aching feet hit the ground. With Sjin gone, he had to do everything himself. He finally realized how much he put Sjin through while he worked at the compound. If he came back, Sips would promise he'd do all the work. Not only would he give Sjin a rest, but he'd let him sleep in his penthouse, own SipsCo, he'd give everything, to have Sjin back.

He never showed it, or told Sjin, but he loved him dearly. He never had the guts to tell him, seeing as Sjin seemed straight. He did keep his hand around Kim's waist, so that's another sign. Maybe Sips would just have to deal with the fact that Sjin didn't feel the same; That crushed him. But for now, he'd just have to help Kim, and move on.

His hands blistered, he picked up his pick, and strided coolly over to the sorting facility, and leaning into the doorway, his pick on his shoulder.

"Good job, now time to mine. The quarry isn't working so we'll have to go get the minerals ourselves."

Kim dropped her shovel, startled.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. Um, okay. Let me find my pick and I'll get right to it."

"We're going together. I have a few things I need to find."

"O-Okay." she managed to stutter, looking around for her ruby pick.

Sips rolled his eyes, turning around and walking off, his voice echoing throughout the compound.

"It's in the pool."

Kim whipped around, her eyes trailing to the pool.

"Wonderful..." she whispered under her breath as she ran for her pick, Sips jumping down into the mine, leaving his blue checkered shirt at the entrance.

"Sure is a hot day!" Kim called out, running after Sips who was deep in the mine already.

"Sips! Where are you?"

Sips wiped hot sweat from his brow as he already has started mining,

"Down here!"

Kim slipped and slid down rocks, eventually reaching Sips, who was hard at work, mining out iron ore. She stood from afar, watching Sips. She'd never seen him so...dirty. Covered in coal dust, the heavy scent of his manly musk filling the mine. She kind of liked it.

She began to mine at the stone, almost hitting her leg as she realized she was still admiring Sips.

"Do you need something?" he turned to Kim, his pick set against the stone.

"Me? What? Pfft...no! Of course not!"

"Okay. Well, I'm about to head up."

Kim held her pick tightly as the man began to walk passed her, but she grabbed his arm.

"Um, uh. Sips. I-I don't like being here in the dark." she muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Use a torch or something? I don't know."

She gently brought her eyes over his figure, eventually meeting his and leaning in to kiss him. Sips looked down at Kim, shuffling back as she drew closer.

"I-I'm sorry, Kim. I just...I don't like you like that, I-I'm actually in love with someone else."

Kim looked down, shaking her head and laughing at herself.

"I'm so stupid to think that you liked me. I'm sorry."

Sips threw his head back and leaned against the stone.

"You're not stupid, I just...don't roll that way. Never have, never will. I'm sorry."

Kim turned around and looked at Sips, with a half smile.

"Sjin... You're in love with Sjin!" her voice echoed throughout the cavern.

Sips took a deep breath in, glaring at her.

"Can you keep it down? Jesus Christ!"

"I'm sorry, Sips! I'm just happy for you."

Sips slid down on the wall, his head in his hands.

"Happy? For what? He likes you! Not me."

Kim rolled her eyes, sitting next to Sips and putting a comforting arm around him.

"I don't think so. But we can try and make him jealous."

"You think that'd work?"

Kim nodded, giggling.

"We can totally do this."

Sips smirked a bit, wrapping an arm around her.

"You're on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, lovelies! How're you doing? Goooood. Have a second chapter for yooooouuuu! :D **

**Stay smutty.**

**-D**

Sips no longer dreaded the thought of having Kim at the compound if it meant possibly tempting Sjin back here. In fact, the two got along quite well. They would hang out after they finished working, kick back and watch some football with a beer.

It was Saturday, the compound felt warmer than ever. Not because the sun was beating down on Sips as he dug a few holes, laying out foundations for a new building, but because he no longer resented Kim. In fact, he loved having her around. Her happiness & bright smile no longer made his stomach turn, it actually made his headaches go away after a long night of drinking.

After laying down a marble base, Sips walked back to the storage facility where Kim was setting up a pipe network to sort the materials that will come through when they get the quarry running again.

"Hey, hot stuff." Sips said with a sultry but sarcastic voice.

"Hey." Kim replied, her nervousness gone. She got used to being around Sips. Everyone, including her had found him extremely intimidating, but she didn't anymore. After work, when they'd hang out, Sips would usually take her up to his suite and play table tennis or just talk for a little while as they threw popcorn into each other's mouths.

She learned of his feelings for Sjin, and finally understood why he had such a hard exterior. Though she did have feelings for Sips, they turned from romantic to more brotherly.

"I'm probably gonna lay down the piping to the quarry and then get it started so we can get more minerals." Kim spoke confidently, instead of her usual soft, mousy voice.

"Sounds good! I'll help you if you need." Sips announced.

Kim paused before speaking again,

"What're you building over there?"

"Ah, I'm still figuring it out, really. I'll tell ya when I know." chuckled Sips, walking out of the facility and continuing his project.

In truth, he knew what he was building, but he just wanted to finish it before he revealed it to Kim. Inspired by Sjin's Let's Builds and how he built the dirt factory, he thought long and hard how to make this new addition to the compound look as good as possible, without the help of anyone else.

Sips smiled at his creation; He was proud.

"Kim!" he called out, "I want you to come here, but walk backwards."

Kim giggled at his request, doing so before reaching him.

"What's this about, Sips?"

Sips grabbed her and held his hands against her eyes, taking her inside the building.

"Okay, you ready?"

She nods, his hands coming off and her eyes opening.

"Oh my god, Sips...it's beautiful!" her voice rang out.

Sips smiled, pulling her around.

"I built it for you! You always sleep in the storage facility, or pass out on my couch, so I thought you needed a proper house."

Kim's jaw dropped as Sips' words registered.

"F-For me?"

"Yeah! D'ya like it? Not too shabby, eh?"

Kim's eyes watered a little, her eyes becoming glossy.

"I love it! Thank you, Sips!" she threw her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to hug him. Sips laughed, picking her up & lifting her off the ground.

"Ah, it's nothing. You needed it."

Kim pulled from the hug, her eyes silky brown eyes boring into Sips' icy ones.

"Let's break this puppy in! Want me to get the beers?"

He chuckled.

"Sure!"

Kim squealed with happiness, running out of the house and to the storage facility, then coming back inside a few minutes later.

"I got some vodka, tequila & beer. Bad mix, but it's so worth it."

Sips grinned, his white teeth finally visible. He never smiled liked this, but he didn't care.

"Sweet."

"Is there a bedroom or something here?"

Sips rolled his eyes.

"Duh, you big dum dum. C'mon." Sips lead Kim to her bedroom, which had bookcases, a gigantic bed, cake, new tools, everything a girl could ask for.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate this, Sips."

He shrugged it off, jumping into her bed.

"Gotta break it in." He teased. Kim clambered into the bed along side him, pouring two shots of vodka.

"To the new house!" she cheered. Sips smiled as their glasses clinked and they took the shots.

"Holy shit, that's strong! Where'd you get that?" Sips asked, his face contorted.

"Storage facility in the misc. chest, wonder how it got there."

They both shrugged, taking one shot after another and finally settling under the covers with a beer. In the grand scheme of things, getting drunk almost every night wasn't a good idea, but a lot of things Sips did weren't good ideas.

"Isn't Sjin supposed to come over tomorrow?" Kim asked, her words a bit slurred.

"Yeah, but whatever, right? I can't be bothered to care right now. I'm too drunk." Sips said, his voice muffled by the fluffy pillow his face was buried in. Kim giggled, poking at him.

"Don't go to sleep yeeetttttt! It's too early!"

Sips lifted his head, looking at his diamond encrusted watch.

"Early? It's 2:30!" He looked up at her as the glow stone lights interfered with his vision, not to mention the alcohol. Kim smiled down at him, shimmying down to meet his eye level. They gazed into each other's eyes before Sips leaned closer to her, gently pressing his lips against hers and slithering his hand around her waist.

He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, or maybe he wasn't gay, as he previously presumed, but kissing the girl who he once hated the thought of being close to, it just felt...right.

"S-Sips...?"

Both Kim & Sips heard the voice, knowing it wasn't either of theirs. And that's when they knew, they couldn't talk their way out of this one.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sips!" the voice yelled again, shaky as ever. There stood Sjin in the doorway of the bedroom, his eyes filling with tears.

"I didn't send Kim over here for you to sleep with her!" he sounded angry & hurt, but above all, jealous. Their plan had worked, even though it had worked in the wrong way. It wasn't supposed to be malicious, but Sjin certainly saw it that way.

"Sjin, it wasn't like that! I don-"

"Shut up, Sips! I'm sick and tired of all the girls I ever bring over, or that even work here, you end up flirting with! Hell, you got Hannah & Lewis to break up because he thought you two were sleeping together behind his back!" Sjin stormed out of the doorway, slamming the front door on his way out.

Sips scrambled out of the bed and ran after him, catching up and grabbed him by the arm. Sjin whipped around, throwing his fist into Sips' face. The impact of Sjin's blow sent Sips reeling as he fell onto the grass.

"Don't you ever touch me again, Sips. I want nothing to do with you." Sjin growled, the tone of his voice demanding. He stomped away, leaving a visible trail of his anger. He couldn't believe Sips. He walked all the way here to say hi and kick back, only to find his boss and co-worker in bed together. Let alone the fact they were getting intimate.

Sjin's walk home was rough, rain pouring down on him.

"Such fucking bullshit."

Sjin rarely swore when he wasn't around Sips, but right now, he could care less. The glowing lights emitting from the jack-o-lanterns that kept the farm rather safe, seemed to mock him; With their wide grins.

He reached his farmhouse, kicking in the door and grabbing a beer from the fridge. He ran upstairs and into his bathroom, turning the shower on to near skin scalding temperatures.

He stripped off his overalls and stepped into the shower, letting the burning water rush over his tan body.

'What the hell is Sips' problem, anyway? He knows I like him.' Sjin thought to himself. All of those innuendos, and romantic situations they put themselves in apparently wasn't enough for Sips to realize.

'Maybe he doesn't reciprocate. Maybe he doesn't like me...'

This hit him like a train. Sips had always been a fun-loving, outgoing guy, and he'd never seen him get uncomfortable if Sjin ever rubbed up on him, or gave him cute looks while they were at the compound. But maybe it was true. Maybe there is a man behind that mask, and that man doesn't feel for Sjin as he does for Sips.

Sjin leaned against the shower wall, looking at his hand.

"So goddamn stupid!" he yelled, punching the tile, worsening the wounds on his knuckles. He collapsed to his knees as the blood seeped out of his hand. Tears began to flow down his face as the reality of Sips feeling differently sunk in.

He couldn't help but cry. He spent years trying to tell Sips how he felt. He still remembers the first day they met. Lewis & Simon insisted on coming over for drinks and meeting the newest addition to the group. His heart fluttered when they met each other. Never once had he felt threatened by Sips. His cold, ice-like eyes never felt empty when they were directed towards Sjin; Always so warm & full of joy.

He couldn't think about this right now. He needed to get over it. Sips was no longer going to be apart of his life, vice versa. He needed another drink.

Sjin turned the shower off after washing up. He hopped out, grabbing a towel and wrapped it around himself. He ran his fingers through his fluffy beard as he stared at his toned, farmer body in the steamy mirror.

"How could Sips not want a piece of this?" Sjin murmured as he grabbed the razor out of the medicine cabinet to the left of him.

'Bye bye, buddy.'

Sjin began expertly shaving away his beard, leaving his face silky smooth. It got in the way when farming, and he wanted it gone. He looked up in the mirror once again, his silky milk chocolate eyes staring back at him - Not a hair left!

He walked to his room, his feet causing the floor to creak as he did so. Sjin shut his bedroom door after entering and looked through his wardrobe.

Carefully scanning his eyes over the clothes he owned, he pulled out a pair of nice jeans and a plaid shirt. He threw them on, admiring himself in the mirror. He looked similar to Sips.

He smirked to himself as he pulled on a pair of boots and grabbed his tools. It was time for some revenge. The farmer, similar to a cat, made his way across the fields without alerting any other mobs.

He came upon a large tower, his eyes widening at the sheer height. He's seen it before, but it always took his breath away. Sjin pressed a button, calling a mine cart & getting in. Several rails bounced him across the yard, landing him at a giant metal door. He pounded on it with his hand, the door opening after a moment or so.

"Sjin! I haven't seen you in ages, how're you?"

Sjin smiled as his revenge filled eyes met the gaze of the blue-eyed scientist.

"Hey, Duncan. Mind if I come in?" the farmer smirked evilly, "I needed help with something."


End file.
